Toothiana's Hypothesis
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Toothiana has a theory. A theory that she knows to be fact. But when the two people involved in her theory won't admit it to be fact, she has to take drastic measures to make them, which will involve planning, cunning, and a lot of help. Frostbunny oneshot slash.


**A/N: **Because I apparently haven't been obsessing about this fandom enough, so I have to start writing fanfiction on it. I just-I just can't get enough, you know? It's so…beautiful. You get it, right? I NEED MORE.

**Toothiana's Hypothesis**

She knew something was going on. In her defence, they were making it so obvious, and she was a woman, woman's instinct and all that, it wasn't hard to pick up on. She would watch the pair banter, very much like a tennis match, while the cogs in her head turned. Since becoming a Guardian, Jack managed to get them all to meet up more. Usually they'd only see each other as a big group together if there was something important to discuss, but now that they had Jack, well, things were definitely a lot more fun around here.

Not even Bunnymund could hide from that. And it would be long until she made sure that he couldn't hide the thing that was going on between them either. Because there was something. She _knew _it. The way that Jack would tease Bunnymund, it was different to the way he'd tease the others. He'd probably say it was just because of the reaction, and it was, but she knew that it was because he liked that reaction more than he was letting on. And she knew Bunnymund, she'd known him for centuaries, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was Jack who was teasing him and pranking him, he would not let him get away with it. He was fast, incredibly skilled, and more than able to punish someone for messing with him.

But he didn't. Not with Jack.

It was a summer's day when she decided something needed to be done. They were in North's workshop, the man enjoying a day off, no doubt the same as Bunnymund, and Tooth had finally found time to put down her charts and grids and take some time off for herself. The Baby Fairies didn't need her looking after them every minute of every day after all.

She fluttered in, dropping to the floor and stilling her wings as she saw them, crouching behind a bench where a yeti was working, leaning out just enough to see them both. North was nowhere in sight, probably off getting cookies and milk. There was only Bunny and Jack, relaxing in the sun that got through the windows that surrounded the building.

Or at least Jack was, lounging out, bathing in the sun. Bunny didn't look best pleased.

"One day I'm going to snap and finally kill you."

"Little old me?! You wouldn't!" there was the usual teasing tone in Jack's voice. "You know you'd miss me."

"I think I'll risk it."

"Whoever would come to light up your life?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go with that."

"Just stop booby trapping the Warren, would you?"

"I don't booby trap it! I leave gifts for you to find."

She could hear a growl enter Bunnymund's voice. "A catapult is not a gift. Not when it fires at me."

"A lot of work went into that gift."

"You probably stole it from here."

"And do you know how much work it is to steal something from Santa's Workshop? A lot."

She swore she saw Bunnymund's lips tug into a smile. "I should never have given you permission to come to my Warren."

"Hindsight's a bitch, isn't it?" Jack turned from lounging on the chair to facing Bunnymund, a bright grin on his face. "You love it, admit it."

"I'm not fond of lying, sorry."

"Come on, why else would you let me come in the first place?"

"Because North told me I had to?"

"You're so boring."

Bunnymund smirked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Oh no, I know how to have fun. It starts with telling the Yeti's that you stole one of their toys."

Jack's grin dropped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She could feel her wings begin to twitch in excitement as they started a staring match, Bunnymund leaning down so their faces were closer, probably to be more intimidating. Before the conversation had chance to go anywhere else there was a loud squeaking, Tooth cursing and stretching out to try and grasp the familiar tiny body that was darting through the workshop, heading straight for Jack.

She missed. Damn it.

"Hey there, Baby Tooth," Jack greeted with a laugh as his little friend began making happy animated noises at him. "Where's Big Tooth?"

Baby Tooth spun and looked directly at her. Double damn it.

Bunnymund looked a lot more suspicious over her being hidden behind a bench than Jack, though they both fixed her with weird looks as she stepped out, flying over to where the two stood.

"Hi! I just arrived! Didn't want to disturb you both, you seemed to be getting along so well!"

This was reason enough for Jack, but Bunnymund's distrust didn't drop.

"Bunny was just thanking me for my latest present."

The Pooka growled low in his throat. "I have things to do."

"Aw, you came all this way just to see me?"

"I was going to teach you a lesson, but I don't want to upset Tooth with blood."

"You're all talk no action."

"We'll see about that."

Jack swivelled in his chair, turning to face Toothiana with his usual grin as Bunnymund left. "Hey Tooth, 'sup?"

"Oh nothing much," he got more slangy every time he hung out with children. "Just, you know, taking a break from work."

"A rare wonder."

"I figured things could survive without me for a couple hours."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you came and saved me from the horror that is an angry Easter Bunny. Who knows what he might've done to me."

Toothiana couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. "You certainly don't seem to mind getting on his bad-side."

"He's pretty entertaining to watch get all riled up."

"He is, an angry Bunny is a cute Bunny, huh?" she ignored Baby Tooth give her a disapproving look, like the little fairy knew what the bigger one was hinting at.

Jack spluttered, cheeks darkening slightly. "Wha-I mean-well-I don't know about that."

"You don't think he's cute?"

The boy stood, brushing the question off and finding something else interesting. "Don't be so weird, Tooth."

She didn't give up that easily though. "Come on, Jack, you can tell me, can't you?" she fluttered to stand in front of him, eyes big. "I thought we became really good friends, since we looked through your memories together."

He shrugged, refusing to look at her directly. "We have."

"So? Bunny?"

He was about to say something when there was a loud bang and a jolly laugh, Tooth trying not to look too upset that they'd been interrupted, Jack brightening up considerably.

Darn. North had to come in during that moment. She was so close too! The older Guardian came in, patting Jack on the back and greeting Toothiana happily. Though his smile certainly was infectious, and she couldn't say she minded that much when he swept them both up in an exciting story about what he'd been doing with his time since they saw him last. He could definitely spin a good tale.

But she had to focus. If she wasn't going to get anything out of Jack, then she would have to try a different approach, from the other end of the flame.

Secure in the knowledge that her fairies had everything under control on the tooth front, waiting for another lull period before exiting and continuing on her quest, she headed for the Warren, more of her fairies joining her this time. Apparently they were curious about what it was that was taking up her time. Besides, it was always nice to visit the Spring Sanctuary.

"Bunnymund?" she called out as she entered, glancing around and taking in the sight. It was peaceful, and as she headed into the Warren she saw a few of his warrior eggs taking a nap, though they weren't all napping. Three of her fairies broke off from the pack to search, eager to find the Pooka.

It didn't take long. The loud cry of aggravation certainly helped.

"_Frost_!" she jumped out her skin as she heard his voice. "_Where the bloody hell are you hiding, you little wanker_?!"

Her fairies looked a bit doubtful about approaching him now. She couldn't say she blamed them. Rushing forward, she flew in the direction of the voice, preparing herself for whatever it might be that she found. No amount of preparation could've had her ready for the sight she was greeted with.

Toothiana's hands flew to her mouth to hold back giggles, eyes wide as she looked at the Easter Bunny, in all his…decorated glory.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tooth?!"

"I-I came to-I had something I wanted to talk to you about-and-are you alright?"

"Do I bloody well look alright?! No! I look like a Christmas tree!"

Before she had a chance to say anything there was a joyful laughter that echoed through the Warren. Bunnymund hopped out from where he was and into the open. "_Get your arse down here you bastard_!"

"Oh, this is good!"

"_I swear Frost I'm going to turn you into fly food_!"

Toothiana glanced at her fairies, pressing her finger to her lip as a couple of them began to giggle. It wasn't every day that you saw the Easter Bunny wrapped in bows and tinsel, but she knew that if she wanted anything out of him the last thing she needed to do right now was start laughing.

"Tooth's here now, I'm sure she can help you out!"

With a flourish of wind the winter spirit shot out from where he was hiding, shooting straight for the tunnels. Bunnymund did try to leap after him, but the tinsel that wrapped round his knees kind of prevented him from going very far.

"Can I help?" Tooth asked, fluttering over to where he stood, stumbling and wriggling desperately. As he stilled, his ears drooping slightly and face reluctant, Toothiana figured she'd save him from having to actually ask, and started untangling his arms, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm going to kill him one day."

"I'm amazed you haven't already," she admitted, watching him remove the last of the bows, pulling them from his ears. "I guess you must really care about him to have lasted so long."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, heading back to where he'd been napping. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'll have no part in it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Toothiana huffed, fluttering over to keep up with him. "If you'd give him a chance to-!"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in our friendship?"

"I don't know, is there anything to be interested in?"

He turned to her, giving her a calculating look. "Excuse me?"

"I just think its sweet, how you-!"

"Oh no, no, you stop right there," he raised a finger, pointing at her accusingly, narrowing his eyes. "There ain't nothing going on between me and Frostbite."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent with me. Nothing means nothing."

"You mean you don't think about him in that way at all?"

"Never."

"Denial isn't good for the soul."

"I am not in denial."

"Then why do you look so embarrassed?"

He spun round, heading back for his nest again, ears lying flat, shoulders tense, grumbling as he did so. Toothiana folded her arms across her chest, looking highly unimpressed. This was not how she was hoping her visit to go, even if it was what she was expecting.

"I know I'm right," she insisted, her fairies turning to look at her. "I know it."

She needed a new approach. She was not going to stand by the side and watch them be stubborn mules. She had to act.

Which is what found her and her group of interested fairies, which had grown in number over the past few days, nattering away to each other and surrounding a piece of paper, brainstorming on what to do. It was the third day in a row that they had been there, taking breaks to do the regular work, planning away with the same organised, careful planning they usually did, leaving no rock unturned, refusing anything less than perfect.

She didn't notice an extra person in the building, especially not a silent one. Not until they were hovering over her shoulder with a frown and the fairies fell silent, looking up at him.

"What?" Toothiana asked when she finally noticed the silence, turning round to see what held everyone's attention. She yelped and stood tall, gesturing for the fairies to try cover up the sheet of planning. "Sandy! Hi! I didn't notice you come in!"

The man raised a brow, a question mark appearing over his head, pointing down at the sheet behind her.

"Oh, that? That's just, uhm, that's just a little project I've been working on," she explained, laughing nervously and turning him round, guiding him away from it. He was very reluctant to move, glancing over his shoulder at it. "What brings you here on such short notice?"

He frowned, distracted by the question for a few moments, pointing at her.

"Me?"

He pointed above his head at a picture of large Z's coming off from a sleeping person.

She took a few moments, but as soon as she realised what he meant she felt herself flush. "Right! Sleep! I've been so busy, you know, I haven't had much time for rest."

He didn't look impressed.

"I know you like us all to get rest, and I promise I will tonight, really, I swear it."

A disbelieving look took over his face as Sandy pointed back in the direction of the paper the fairies were trying to hide.

She gave another nervous laugh. "No, no, not that, that's just, ignore that, it's nothing."

He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't believe her.

"Really! Just a little project about…"

Before she had a chance to come up with anything two sand pictures were presented to her. One of a rabbit and one of a snowflake.

Damn. He'd seen it. "Well, that's-that's not-did you see it?"

He nodded.

"Oh. Well," she cleared her throat. "That has been keeping me a little busy."

He gave her a chastising look.

"Okay no, don't give me that look! They need me! To help them!"

The look didn't change.

"I have thought about this very long and very hard, okay? They've been constantly doing this weird thing with each other for the past couple years, and it's about time they got over it and bloody well admitted how they felt. But they don't want to, do they? Because they're both far too stubborn, and I am not going to stand back and watch anymore!" she fluttered higher off the ground in hopes it would give her a more intimidating look, her Fairies surrounding her with the same posture. "We have banned together to try and get them together, once and for all."

There was a round of cheering and agreement.

Sandman rolled his eyes, deflating slightly and shaking his head.

A grin lit up on her face. "Yes! Thank you Sandy! I knew you'd understand!"

He pointed a firm finger at her, then again to the Z's and the bed.

"I will! I promise!" she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad I've found a comrade in you!"

He gestured wildly.

"Of course you are! I need someone to help me!"

He shook his head. A lot.

"I suppose if you're really that against it I can understand, though I don't know how I'll rest without knowing someone is there to pick up the slack."

A picture of an envelope.

"Mail? Oh, right, blackmail, I guess so."

He huffed soundlessly. And huffed again. And again.

"I am not backing down, so you can stop huffing."

He slapped a palm to his forehead, before nodding.

"Yes! You will?"

He nodded again. The fairies cheered, circling round him excitedly.

"I owe you big time!"

There was the Z's and the bed again.

"Okay, okay, I'll do this last-hey! There's no need to push! I can get to bed on my own!"

He so did not trust her to get to bed on her own.

xXx

It was North's Workshop that they decided to use as their stage. The idea was easy, Sandy would take a quick peek into their dreams for an idea, and then they would replicate it. Toothiana was rather surprised by the idea that Sandy came back with, though it was a pleasant surprise. She never really expected either of them to be romantic in the slightest, but apparently she was wrong. About one of them, at least.

"So this was Bunny's dream?"

Sandy nodded.

"You sure Jack will appreciate it?" that was the only problem. "Though I think it's more important for Bunny to make the first move."

There was a pause, like he didn't really consider that question. He nodded again after a moment however.

"Bunny's more the type to make the first move, I can't imagine Jack's had much chance to. From what I know he never really had anyone while he was alive."

Sandman grinned happily when he finished the final touches, little fairies dancing around him, a few of them swooning over the situation. Candle lit dinner was surprisingly romantic for them both, what with a single red rose in the centre of the table to match. All that was missing was the dinner that the yetis were cooking up.

"This is so sweet. Jack's so lucky," Tooth murmured as Sandy moved to stand next to her. "Romantic dinners-he better appreciated it."

The look on Sandy's face said he definitely agreed with her sentiment.

The sound of the door downstairs opening, and the elves bouncing about to make their bells ring signalled that at least one of their party arrived. Toothiana pushed Sandy towards their hiding spot, fairies fluttering about furiously and joining them, the group of masterminds hiding in a place where they could still see what would be happening. Though Sandy was trying to hide his interest a little bit.

"I swear one of these days…"

"One of these days what? You're going to paint a pretty flower on my face?"

"You get back here, Frostbite! You're not getting away this time!"

Tooth glanced behind her at Sandy, who shrugged in response. They sounded angry. This wasn't good.

Jack came into view, raising a brow as he saw what was there, slowly walking round the table. Bunnymund followed, freezing as soon as he saw what was there. A brief flicker of panic and recognition crossed his face.

"What is this?"

Jack gave him an amused look. "I'd say it looks like a dinner set up."

"Are you mocking me?"

He had his defensive mode on. This really wasn't good.

"Mocking you?" Jack repeated, completely baffled. "Well, I was, but-!"

"Who told you about this?"

"About what?"

"About this-this dream!"

Toothiana gripped Sandy's hand. Maybe it would be okay?

"What dream?"

Bunnymund's ears flattened, mind reeling. "This wasn't you?"

"Does this really look like the kind of thing I'd do?" a yeti came through, holding two trays of spaghetti bolognaise, smelling as divine as you'd expect from a Yeti.

"Then who was it?"

Jack's concentration left as soon as he saw the meal. "I don't know. These look really good."

"This is too weird."

"What dream were you talking about?" Jack asked half-heartedly, too interested in eating to really care. "Where did yetis learn to be such good cooks?"

Bunnymund's head turned straight to the direction that Toothiana and Sandman were hiding, eyes narrowing and nose twitching. "Tooth."

"Tooth? Your dream was about Tooth?"

"What? No! This was-!"

Before she could blink Sandy was in front of her, two balls of sand in his hands. Within moments Jack and Bunny had been knocked out and she could only watch, helpless to the destruction of her plan.

Toothiana danced around the pair feverishly, wings fluttering like mad as her fairies chattered amongst themselves. She watched the sand pictures of carrots and snowflakes dance around Bunnymund and Jack's heads respectively, feeling panic rising in her before she looked back up at Sandy, who was attempting to look innocent.

"What happened?"

He began signing furiously, trying to defend himself.

Tooth huffed, using her hand gestures to punctuate her own words. "No don't give me any of that you just knocked them out when they wake up and find out what we did they're going to kill us! I can't believe you'd do something so-so-so unplanned! You could've at least given me a little warning at first now we have to come up with some kind of-oh no, no, it was so not the best course of action don't even try to get out of this!"

The two hovered over the sleeping Guardians for a good while, arguing animatedly with each other at a speed that was quite difficult to keep up with. By the time the final member of their gang came in there was a circle of elves watching them, gaping in awe. They'd think the Tooth Fairy Queen would need to breathe more often.

"Sandy! Tooth!" boomed North's voice. "What is all the arguing for?"

Toothiana yelped, panicking again when she realised they'd been caught. "What? Arguing? What arguing?"

"You cannot fool me, Tooth, come and…" he trailed off, glancing down at the pile between them. "Why are Bunny and Jack in heap on floor?"

She glanced down, her and Sandy moving apart as they surveyed the damage. There was a moment of complete silence which was rare to find when they were all together. Toothiana and Sandman shared a look, mentally trying to decide whether or not they should tell their friend what they were up to.

"Oh, I know what is going on here," North said before either of them had a chance to complain. "You are trying to be sneaky, but you cannot hide from Santa."

"They're just being so stubborn!" Toothiana complained, tugging at her feathers. "They won't admit how much they like each other!"

North paused, face turning from realisation to bemusement. "They like each other?"

"That-that wasn't what you were talking about?"

"No, I was thinking you had all gotten in fight."

Sandman slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean they like each other?"

Tooth sighed, her feet connecting with the floor. "We were trying to set them up, because they're interested in each other, but then Bunny started to catch on to the plan, and you know how stubborn he is."

North chuckled. "You are going about this all wrong! I will show you how it is done, do not worry," he clicked his fingers, summoning one of the Yeti's. "Put Bunny and Jack in nice room together. We have to make preparations."

Toothiana and Sandman shared a confused and uncertain look, knowing that North wasn't one for subtleties. But their plan had failed, so perhaps what this whole thing needed was yet again another approach.

xXx

Jack had a wonderful dream. A dream filled with happiness and good things and snowballs and pissing off his favourite pooka. A wonderful dream that he was slowly brought out of, trying to roll onto his side to keep sleeping. Which is when he promptly woke up, realising that he couldn't roll onto his side because he was tied to something.

"What the-?!" he glanced about, tugging at his hands which were tied behind him, quickly noting that he was restrained to a chair. Opposite him was Bunnymund, in a very similar position, and to his left stood North, Toothiana, and Sandman. He had to spend a few moments to compose himself and figure out exactly what was going on. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"To make sure you cannot get away, of course," North replied. At least he was frank about it.

"And what would I try get away from?"

"You will see."

Jack turned to look at the pooka opposite him, who did not look at all pleased about the situation he was in. The grumpy anger that was in his face was tainted with a hint of fear though, Jack could see it.

"Now that Jack is awake, we should begin," North turned, heading for the door. "We will be waiting outside. You shout us when you done."

"Wait, done what-?!"

The Guardians didn't give him a chance to ask before they were out the room. An incredibly awkward silence passed over the two.

"So," Jack glanced at Bunnymund, who was glaring into space. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Because Tooth can't keep her bloody nose out of it."

"Keep her nose out of what?"

Bunnymund raised a brow, giving Jack a disbelieving look. "Have you not figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"Figured out what Tooth's been trying to do."

Jack raised a brow. "Which is?"

"Trying to set us up."

Jack's face instantly lit up, gawping in a highly comical way. He knew he probably looked like a fool, but he really wasn't expecting that. "Wha-why?"

"Because she thinks we're soft on each other."

This was all a lot to take in. "Didn't you tell her she was wrong?"

"Course I did, but she don't want to listen to me, does she?"

"So what do we do?"

"Wait it out."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Bunny raised a brow. "You got any bright ideas?"

"We can't just wait it out!"

"Sure we can, Tooth and Sandy have work to do, they can't hang around forever."

"What about North?"

"We're just going to have to hope his willpower isn't as strong as ours."

Jack began to whine. "I don't want to be trapped in a room with you for ages!"

"Ey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like."

"You're not exactly a barrel of fun either."

"I think you'll find I am. Seeing as I am the Guardian of Fun."

"When did you get so up yourself?"

"Well, after watching you so long…"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Maybe that's what they want."

"I know it's what I want!"

There was a loud bang on the door. "Do not make me bring in mistletoe!"

Bunny's ears flattened, growling lowly. "It's not even Christmas!"

"Is always Christmas in Santa's Workshop!"

"Mistletoe? What does Mistletoe have to do with anything?"

Bunny pinned Jack with a glare. "To force us to kiss."

"Why are you getting all pissy at me? I'm not the one who locked you in the room."

"You're probably to fault for Tooth thinking there's something going on in the first place."

"I have done nothing."

"Something must've triggered it. She's talked to you about it, what did she say?"

Jack felt his cheeks frosting again. "She didn't actually say anything."

"You're lying."

"I'm not! She didn't say anything useful. But this means she talked to you about it, so what did she say to you."

"I didn't give her a chance. I told her there wasn't anything going on."

Jack frowned, not sure how he felt about that. "Well obviously you didn't succeed."

Silence descended upon them, looking everywhere but at each other, all too aware of the three Guardians that were on the other side of the door. It was giving them plenty of time to think of ways to escape, though Jack was beginning to panic. If he was entirely honest, then they may have been a possibility that it was a little bit true that he was soft on the Easter Bunny, but if Tooth thought that, and she'd convinced Sandy and North to think it too, then what was stopping her from convincing Bunnymund of it? She could've already done so. He could be here the victim of one massive-

"Are you hyperventilating?"

He looked up, eyes widening as he realised that he was breathing rather quickly. He tried to say no, but it came out as more an eep.

"What?"

"I-!" he cleared his throat. "I'm not hyperventilating."

"It sure did look like you were, mate."

"Well I'm not."

A glint flickered in the green eyes. "You're pretty defensive about this."

"That means nothing."

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Well, if you got nothing to say, I guess we should just keep waiting."

Seconds passed. Jack was already becoming restless. He did not like to be tied down. Especially not so literally.

"I can't take this."

"It's been barely five minutes."

"I don't care, I can't take it, there must be a way out of this."

"You know the way out of this."

Jack cleared his throat. "Then maybe we should just go along with it."

Bunnymund's ears flattened, eyes wide, spluttering unintelligently. It was kind of adorable. "You-you want to-you want to what?!"

"Keep your voice down, would you," Jack hissed, glancing at the door, suddenly liking his new plan. "Go along with it, pretend we, well, you know, and get them to let us go."

"And what about after that?"

"What about it?"

The pooka continued to stutter in his embarrassment, not sure what he was trying to say. "What do we do about the whole pretending thing."

"I don't care! I just want to get out of here, okay?" before Bunny had a chance to argue further, Jack turned to the door, raising his voice to execute his plan. "I don't care what we are! I just want you!"

"I don't want to-!"

"No, you do!" Jack wasn't letting Bunny put a stop to this. This was his ticket out. "I can see it in your eyes!"

"I swear to Manny-!"

Jack summoned all his strength to charge forward, knocking straight into Bunny's chair and toppling them both over, eliciting a shout of surprise from Bunny, landing awkwardly on his side, the weight of the chair pressing on his arm, grimacing slightly. He looked up to see Bunnymund right next to him, a furry blue shoulder brushing against his chin, the pooka on his back, hands being crushed.

"Are you guys okay?!"

Jack couldn't see her, but he heard Toothiana rush into the room, triumphant smirk on his face as he looked at Bunnymund, who seemed a little less sure about this whole thing. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Let me untie you."

"Thanks, Tooth. For everything."

Jack pushed himself up, massaging his wrists, glancing around for his staff in hopes of getting out as soon as possible. Three pairs of eyes were trained on him however, Tooth looking worried, but Sandy and North looking suspicious. Without a second thought Jack moved to help Bunny, hoping that his momentarily lapse in acting had gone mostly unnoticed.

"We should get going," Jack said, taking hold of Bunny's arm with a dazzling grin. "Right, Bunny?"

There was a slight hesitation. "Right."

"How do we know you are telling truth?"

All eyes fell on North, Jack swallowing a lump in his throat. "Why would we lie about this?"

Tooth turned those vivid purple eyes to him, doubt in them. "North has a point. This seems too easy."

"Ever heard of a little trust?"

There was a squeak from Baby Tooth, who shared a look with her larger self, before the two came to one conclusion, both folding their arms across their chests. "Kiss."

"Say what now?"

"Kiss, to prove it. Right now."

Bunny stepped in, wrapping one arm round Jack's shoulder. "I think I'd rather save that for some place more appropriate, thanks. And more private."

Baby Tooth shook her head. Toothiana looked just as unimpressed. "I'm not moving from the doorway until you kiss. I will not let this go!" she jabbed a finger between them. "I have watched you dance around each other for too long! You will admit that there is something going on and kiss!"

Jack was getting out of this room unscathed and he was going to do it no matter what the cost, damn it! Turning quickly, he reached up, grasping Bunnymund's cheeks in his hand, before pulling the tall pooka towards him, squeezing his eyes shut as they collided. This was so not what he imagined it to be like. Not that he imagined it at all, of course.

Furry lips were against his own, and Bunnymund stood stock still. It was beginning to make Jack incredibly nervous. How long was this thing supposed to last before the Tooth fairies were satisfied?

Everything was wiped from his mind when he felt two strong arms wrap round him, pulling him closer to the giant rabbit, who was relaxing into the strange sensation. This was definitely not too bad. Jack could get used to this. Sure, it was kind of weird and would definitely take getting used to, but he would be more than happy to do it.

Especially if he got to look into those spring green eyes every time he pulled back. They truly were beautiful up close.

"Wow," it was breathy and he kind of wished he'd never said it, but he couldn't help the smile that cracked at the sight of amusement flickering through those eyes.

"I'll say."

The two sprang apart at the feminine voice, Jack feeling his face heat up, not daring to look to see what Bunnymund was feeling. "So yeah. There's that."

"I think that definitely means they're telling the truth."

North smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "And I didn't even need to get mistletoe."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, Jack, sorry to keep you," Tooth sprang forward, wrapping him in a large hug. "I'm so glad you did it! You're so cute together!"

"Right. Thanks for help-woah!"

In a blink, they were gone, and Jack had fallen down a rabbit hole. A few seconds later he was at the entrance to the Warren, glancing to Bunnymund with a mixture of trepidation and amusement. "I didn't realise I was coming with you."

"After that show? You'll be lucky if I let you leave without me again."

Meanwhile a proud, triumphant Toothiana turned to her comrades, hands planted on her hips as she fluttered off the air with excitement, the mini-fairies around her all cooing or gossiping amongst each other. She knew she had been right. Queen Toothiana was always right. Even if sometimes her plans didn't exactly go perfectly and she needed a little bit of help. She still got the ball going.

And she'd still been right.

xXx

_I had no idea how to end this. Like, not the foggiest. It was really hard. Which is why it's now published as my second RotG fanfiction and not my first, despite the fact I thought of it first. And I'm still not entirely sure how happy I am with it, but I'm happy enough. I hope you are all happy with it too 3 _

_I have a chapterfic in the works (somewhere) but I want to iron out details and shizzle before I start putting it up. So that might be a while away. It's an AU though. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _


End file.
